Here For You
by Yuaki1707
Summary: Sherry has broken up with her most recent boyfriend. After a month, she still hasn't shown up at the guild again. Having had enough, Lyon decides to pay her a visit and comfort her.


Here For You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

_She's been gone for a month!_

Lyon had heard rumours about Sherry breaking up with her most recent boyfriend. He had at first found it surprising that she was dating someone, thinking that she was so infatuated with him and only had eyes for him. He hadn't minded at first; actually, he was glad because she stopped clinging to him and he didn't want Juvia to think that he liked his pink nakama.

However, the longer she was away, the more he missed her. He missed the exclamations of love, the complimenting, the pink hair, the blue eyes, her backing him up on jobs. Many of the guild members have come to him lately, asking him to bring her back and his answer was always the same; "She'll come back when she's ready."

However, a month was too long. Besides, she was supposed to love him, so why was she so upset about that another relationship didn't work out; especially one that she broke off? The amount of guild members coming up to him had increased and he's had enough. He was going to visit her and bring her back to the guild; whether she likes it or not!

He stood from his place at the bar in the guild and headed towards the pinkette's house. It was only a ten minute walk from the guild and in his hurry to get her to come back to the guild, he got to her house in half the time. He knocked on the door and waited for his nakama to open it. After a few moments and no answer, he knocked again.

"Sherry, open the door! It's Lyon, so please open the door." He hoped that hearing who it was, would change her mind. After no response again, his patience had run out. He would pay for a new door later but for now, he had to get in the house, even if it meant breaking that door. Using his magic, the ice mage had created a gorilla who destroyed the door with a single punch. Lyon entered the house, immediately heading upstairs to her bedroom. Having been here often enough to celebrate successful jobs or to get his wounds treated by her, he had become familiar with her house like it was a third home (after his own home and the guild).

He slowly opened her bedroom door, hoping not to disturb her in case she was asleep. When Lyon saw her curled up in ball on her bed with tear stains on her flawless face, he immediately walked up to her and wiped away the coming tears. He hated seeing her this sad, devastated and this...vulnerable. It was strange to see her so vulnerable after he's seen her strong side and her magic abilities.

"Hey, stop crying. Everything will be alright. I'm here for you." He kept whispering soothing words to her, trying to calm her down. Her crying ceased and she properly looked at him for the first time in a month. He still possessed all the qualities that she had fallen in love with in the first place; kindness, good looks, strength and the ability to comfort her when she needed it most.

She grasped his shirt, pulling him towards her and hugging him tightly, her arms around his neck. After the initial shock, he wound his arms around her body, keeping her close and making her feel safe. He felt a shot of anger enter his body and he suddenly had the urge to find out who did this to her and make him pay for hurting his nakama. He hadn't really noticed before, but he cared strongly about Sherry and seeing her cry made him upset and protective.

After seeing how strongly she felt for him when she was about to attack Lucy and Natsu, he realised that Sherry had always meant it when she said she loved him. He used to think it was a small crush that she would get over within a few weeks, but as time went by, her feelings seemed to have become even stronger; at least that's what he thought until she started dating random boys that she had met.

"Lyon," her voice brought him back from his daydream and his attention went back to her. "Thank you," she muttered silently and gave him a weak smile. He decided to let her calm down more before asking what had happened between her and her now ex-boyfriend. Right now he just needed to support her and show her that someone still cares for her.

_Cry on me all you want, because I'm here for you._


End file.
